Sickday
by WingsOfTech
Summary: Danny wasn't feeling well from the moment he got up, so when his ghost sense is acting up, and he gets sick in class, what is he supposed to do?  Warning: Has a small puking moment in the first chap!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another story! You guys can thank an awesome dream I had for this one. Actually it was kind of sad, but it was still cool. You know what I mean? Of course my alarm clock went off before I could finish it, but I'm sure I'll figure out something, right? **

**Actually I'm supposed to be asleep right now. But I'm not, so I wrote another story :) Yet again this is in Danny's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman is the one who owns everything. I just use his characters and stuff in my brain to think up (hopefully) epic stories. **

**Sickday**

**Chapter 1**

…... _click-beep beep beep beep, beep beep beep beep beep be-_

Ugh… alarm clocks are sooooooo annoying. For a brief moment all I could think about was asking Technus to take it over and make it look like an accident the thing was destroyed. Or maybe ask Clockwork to help me go back in time to the evil guy who created them. But then I realized I needed to get up before I went back to sleep. _Again_.

I sat up and a wave of dizziness and cold came over me. Black came from all sides of my vision for about half a second before clearing back up. But it was still cold. I _really_ don't feel like going to school today. I thought I had gotten a decent amount of sleep last night, maybe even 6 hours? Doesn't matter I guess. Usually I was able to stay awake, for the most part, from my ghost powers. But today I just felt… _bleh. _

Well no reason to just sit here I guess, I got up even colder now. My pajamas aren't the warmest in the world, and the floor was freezing on my feet. Gosh, I really wanted to crawl back into my nice, warm bed and sleep the whole day!

But instead I started getting ready, I put on some clean (well mostly clean) clothes, and brushed my hair and teeth. Well my hair was still a mess, but at least it was better than when I woke up. After that I gathered up my almost finished homework and stuffed it in my backpack before going downstairs. My parents were already working in the lab, and knowing Jazz, she was either putting her make-up on or already on her way to school.

As I walked past the kitchen I decided that even though I didn't feel like it I should probably eat something. So I grabbed an orange, went ghost, and flew out the door. I just pealed and ate in on my way to school, making sure to drop the extra peel in the grassy areas so animals could have it instead littering. Sam would be proud.

After flying around to an alley, I changed back and walked across the street to the school. I started going towards my locker, while looking for Sam and Tuck. Hopefully I _wouldn't _run into Dash. I was not in the mood to try and deal with _him _right now.

"Whoa Danny! You're actually on time!" I heard Sam's surprised voice, and turned around.

"Dude… you look _awful!" _Tucker said right afterwards.

"Gee thanks! Nice to see you today too!" I responded sarcastically.

"Seriously Danny, are you feeling alright?"

"Do I look that bad?"

"Well, pretty much… yeah."

"Well I don't feel _great, _but I think I'm just tired. I had a long night."

"Who was it this time?"

"Who do you think?"

"Box ghost? Skulker? Technus?"

"Yeah, I think that sums it up."

"Wow that stinks dude."

"Yeah, it does."

That was the conversation we had before the bell rung and we had to go to class. Lancer's English class was first. _Joy…_ we went in and took our seats. Lancer and a few others looked at me surprised. Was I really _that_ late _that_ often? And then after roll-call Lancer began his lecture on palindromes or some other thing that I wasn't really paying attention to.

Instead I had begun worrying. I found it strange that none of the ghosts had attacked this morning. Not even the Box Ghost. I mean, sure I was grateful and all, but I guess I was just being paranoid.

I looked back at Lancer, not even noticing I had started watching the window. I was kind of surprised I didn't fall asleep yet. I mean, my _eyeballs_ hurt I was so tired! I didn't even know that was possible!

We were about 45 minutes into the class before I finally saw something fly past the window. So they were still alive! Well kind of… but why didn't my ghost sense go off? Was it broken or something? Who knows how many ghosts might have been attacking! Oh no, oh no, oh no, this bad. Unless it was a bird? I hope it was a bird; I didn't get a good look at it, so maybe…?

But then I felt something cold going up my throat. Like almost ghost sense kind of cold. But it wasn't air. I immediately knew something was very wrong. I started to raise my hand to ask if I could to the bathroom. I thought I was going to be sick or something, but what actually happened startled me even know.

I started having a coughing fit from trying to hold the stuff down, and had to bring my hand back down to cover my mouth. Everyone turned towards me; I sounded like I was choking or something. I coughed a bit more before I just couldn't hold it down anymore. My hands were suddenly covered in cold blue slimy stuff, not to mention it was still dripping out my mouth too. _Ewww! What is this stuff!_

Some people had turned away to avoid making themselves puke. While others (mostly guys) stared at me wondering what just happened.

I had to wonder the same thing, because the only idea I had wasn't a good one. Was that my ghost sense?

**So there you have it, the start of another story. That's what happened in my dream. And yes I know it's disgusting, but it's necessary! Sorry to those of you who have a squeamish stomach! I know the plot is kind of overused, but yes, Danny **_**is **_**sick. Poor Danny But mine obviously has a twist right?**

**Please review! It would make me happy! And it will make Danny better faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, WingsOfTech(I really need a nickname or something! :P) here again! I know I should probably stop updating at... 1:28 in the morning... man... But I wrote another chapter, and for some crazy reason I promised myself I'd update it over the weekend. I'm not going to write very much up here right now, because I just danced for 4 hours and then watched Victorious and Ghost Hunters. So it's my own fault I'm tired! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, and I only half-own Mrs. McFadden! XD**

**Sickday **

**Chapter 2**

After my …um … episode… Mr. Lancer told me to go wash up. I did as best as I could, I rinsed my mouth out a few times, while it didn't taste particularly bad it sure felt weird. Then I used a couple of paper towels to wipe off my face. I grabbed a couple of extras to clean up my desk too.

Of course it was only after I had cleaned up my mess that Lancer dismissed me to the nurse's office. He could tell I wasn't feeling good, but he could also tell I wasn't about to throw-up again, at least not yet… hopefully…

So now I was in Mrs. McFadden's office again. She's a kind lady, and I really can't understand how Tucker could be afraid of her. I've had to come to her on multiple occasions, needless to say it's because of ghost fights. Though, while she is kind, she (just like everybody else in this wonderful town) is also completely oblivious to why I come in injured so much more often than the average student. Not that I'm complaining, this of course helps me out, it's just it also kind of scares me. I mean how would you like it if _your doctor_ couldn't figure out two plus two? Yeah… now it's a bit more nerve-wracking isn't it?

The whole time I was practically panicking. If that really was my ghost sense, was that thing that went past the window really a ghost? I hope it didn't do too much damage! _Please oh please oh PLEASE just let this on be the box ghost! Or Klemper even?_

"Oh you poor dear, you've got a 100.7 degree fever", Mrs. McFadden's voice half-startled me out of my thoughts. "I'll call your parents to come pick you up and inform your teachers. Meanwhile, here's a glass of water, you should drink it whether you want to or not. Or just try to get some rest…"

I nodded and she went to go get the phone or something. Meanwhile I had swum back into my thoughts. _Didn't Sam, Tucker and I check my temperature before out of curiosity? I thought I was usually colder than normal… does that mean I have a higher fever than anyone thinks? Or was I in my ghost form when we did that…_ I knew I was definitely colder in ghost mode; my ice core probably had the most to do with that. But ectoplasm is naturally cold too, that's why people claim to feel cold spots when a ghost is around. While we may be invisible and intangible, we're still ectoplasm floating around too; even though no one can actually see or feel us they can absolutely feel the temperature drop.

It's kind of weird to understand, but when you've grown up with non-stop babble about ghosts, ectoplasm, and any theories around them, you do pick up a few things. And I guess you have to figure some of it out when you're the one actually doing the stuff too, right? Whatever, I'm getting off track here.

I decided I would drink the water. While I didn't really feel like consuming anything at the moment, I did think a glass of cool water would feel good on my throat. And it did, besides, every time I was sick, Jazz was afraid I'd get dehydrated because I didn't feel like drinking anything. When I was little I used to try to prove her wrong of course, I didn't want my big sister thinking she could boss me around, even if I was sick. But now I was more mature and knew it would be good for me… well that and I always ended up giving in to my thirst anyway. _Though juice does sound better than water… maybe grape? Maybe I can have some of that instead when I get home._ Then Mrs. McFadden came back in the room, followed by my parents. I had started to wonder how they had gotten here so fast, but I decided Dad must have been the one driving.

"Oh Danny! Sweetie, are you alright?" My Mom was the first to speak. But it was obvious they were both worried for me.

I opened my mouth to respond but the Nurse beat me to it.

"Well he threw up, and he does have a small fever, but he should be ok in couple of days. He just needs some rest."

I won't go into all the details on them pulling me out the door. Or the part about the dizzy spell I had gotten when I had gotten again when I was pulled out the door. Or the part where I was trying to run while still dizzy. And I'll be honest with you on this one, it's mostly because it was really embarrassing, sick or not.

Lets just say I made it back home safely and quickly, and managed to not puke again despite the efforts my Dad unintentionally put into his driving.

And that was the beginning of my seemingly endless and miserable sickday.

**...Ugh... This chapter actually pretty much stunk! It doesn't really have anyone doing much... and it's short... but it gets Danny home which is critical to the plot. ...It was way better when I was writing it... at least I thought so...**

**Reviews:**

**Fluehatraya: I'm glad you liked it! :)**

**smallvillephantom14: I know :( But he'lll get better... eventually!**

**DeliciousKrabKakes: Here's more! It's not the best, but it's necassary :)**

**jeanette9a: Don't say I didn't warn you! But he'll get better, don't worry! :D**

**Annabell99: I know, I want him to get better too, and he will, just not yet.. :( He was sent to both though! ;D**

**D for Danielle: OMG! I'm not the only one who says "holy moly"? And thanks! ^^**

**ThePurpleSuperCow: Yeah... that's why I warned people, it wasn't fun writing it either! Either way, Thanks!**

**I don't think I shall update anything else before Valentine's Day so have a Happy Valentine's Day! 3**

**Love y'all! In a friendship-y kind of way!**

**And listen to I Like to Move It, cause it's stuck in my head! :)**

**Also reviews would be nice! Ya know... If you have time, or like the story, or you're just a nice person. Or "D, all of the above..." (I just quoted ! O.O)**


End file.
